Haunted
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: wrote this during season two when it aired like right after the end of season two. Sam is trying to accept the fact that Dean's got a year left and its not working. till good ol' Missouri finds something out about the two


We're in the Impala heading out…as I heard that Dean made a deal for my life…at times I just want to slug the shit out of him! But I can't…I want to beat the shit out of him yell and scream at him

We finally pull up at a motel

And…I remember what I was feeling when I saw dad dead…

I was going to have to go through that again! IN ONE YEAR!

I fought for him…and I fell in love with him…I don't care if we're brothers…I wanted us to grow old together…finally have a normal life TOGETHER!

I don't know what this hold Dean has over me…but it's narcotic and I've depended on it for years! I died then he sells his soul to bring me back!

Oh god…

I stumble out of the Impala as Dean went into the motel room

Oh god…it's like beyond last call…and this intense pain I'm feeling…and I thought Death was a bitch…heh…I faced that that was worse than this! But I remembered: Double Jagermeister hangover…I knew I was so not going to be useful the next day

I think about all the people that helped us along this Journey…

Pastor Jim, Caleb, Andy, Dad…Ash…They're dead…Ellen survived…so did Bobby Dean and I…The Yellow-eyed demon is dead…at least Dean could cross that off of his list of things to do and see before he dies…well we could pass it off as Terminal Cancer…year left…As I get to the Motel room door I see it open and see Dean in his boxers

I don't have to say anything…he already knows from the misery look on my face

He helped me in then got me inside the room

I stand there and see it's a King sized bed as I look at Dean silently

He tells me 'I got a year Sammy…and I know I'm not going to be able to tell you this but…"

I didn't give him a chance to say anything as I pulled him into an intense tongue kiss…his mumbles quieted intensely at that

I'm ignoring the double Jagermeister hangover

I WANTED to do this but the only one putting pressure on me was me

So I took a breath and all the tension in my body went away then I smiled softly as I saw the passion in Dean's eyes for me while I crouched down

"Sam….please" Dean half moaned and panted at the same time…to tell you the truth…it was turning me on even more…even as I was looking at Dean while never stopping my ministrations.

Dean had raised himself to see ne. And he had to hold back the intense orgasm he felt building

I knew I had tortured Dean enough as I boosted my confidence…I was going to make love to my brother…cross the ultimate border with him and willingly and freely commit a sexual incestual relationship… I crouched down then I took Dean slowly into my mouth as I blew softly on the tip of Dean's cock making him shiver before allowing the tip of my tongue to brush against the swollen head, and lick away the precum that was streaming out

Dean was convulsing and spasming fiercely at that…I saw his abs quivering and the look of sexual need and tension was too much for him and I knew it…I wanted to prolong this as long as possible then I remembered: If I can't save him he'll be dead in a year.

"Sam." Dean moaned out

I then smiled as I heard Dean moan out my name and not "Sammy" although every time he said that…I found myself getting horny over it.

Dean came close as he saw his cock sliding in and out of my mouth making him moan every time then balled his hands into fists ripping the sheets as he felt me rake my teeth lightly over Dean and was rewarded with a strangled scream from Dean

'Oh yeah we definitely love the same things.'

I then looked up while blowing Dean and our eyes met again: Dean saw the intense sexual need in my eyes too

My desire was too much for my brother as his body tightened fiercely and erupted while he came screaming into my mouth

I had sensed the change in Dean as I pulled back slightly and felt Dean's entire body tense up while he shot his load and the taste of Dean's cum was something I wanted to taste again…Now would be a good time to mention this: When Dean get's drunk he doesn't care WHO blows him so I did twice and he loved it…now here I am swallowing greedily not wanting to waste a singe drop then I pulled my sweaty brother...no…lover into my arms as I kissed his sweaty forehead while holding his still shaking body. Dean pulled me closer as he was unable to speak due to his erratic breathing and disappearing voice after that mind blowing orgasm.

We laid entwined together as we recovered in each others arms, finding comfort and solace in the embrace. We didn't need to speak; we were content in the comfortable silence, but we did not need words to convey feelings. Even as we lay there our hands wandered, slowly meandering over each other's bodies, mapping them for future reference. Gentle hands moved across chests, along thighs and up and down spines; discovering all the sensitive points and reveling in the responses they received.

Even as our hands discovered the physical, our minds completed the mental connection, as we stared into each others eyes, never breaking eye contact as they watched each other in the moonlight. We needed no words, our every emotion, hidden and revealed was visible in the expressions, and each could see the same depth of emotion reflected in the face of the other. Here, in this place of serenity and bliss, time had no meaning for us. Everything else faded, the only thing that existed was our touch, the warmth rising from our skin, and the knowledge that we had finally found the one thing we had been searching for our entire lives, complete, all encompassing, unconditional love…and that we were already a family…granted not the normal swiss family Robinson but still a family

I chuckle I remember going online and looking at Viva La Bam's website and seeing that quiz about rating your family…He wouldn't know what the fuck to do if he had to do what we do day after day Town after town…he couldn't do it…he's too much of a celeb to do what we do…

Twenty minutes later our hands became more active, beginning to actively search out those newly discovered hot spots, as we wordlessly assented to move our love up to the next level.

We each felt the our passion for each other grow…and now, with all the tension and worries melted away, we were FINALLY free to please each other as each committed to the other fully and how we wanted to. The passion continued to build, hands never stopping, kisses never ending, as the desire increased tenfold. Eventually I rolled onto my back, pulling Dean on top of me, whilst never breaking the kiss. Here, in this position, our cocks were trapped between us, and we both moaned as we felt the increase in pressure. I began to move my pelvis, rubbing both our cocks in the process, increasing the friction.

Dean broke their kiss as a low, throaty moan escaped from deep within, and he stared down at me while I stared right back at him, a reassuring smile on his lips. He wanted this, more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life. He needed Sam now, the sooner the better. And I could see it on his face

An unsure look flittered across Dean's face. He knew what to do, in theory anyway, but he didn't know how he was going to do this without hurting me in the process. He needed some lube, something to make this a little easier.

To his surprise I had already read his mind as he reached over to the bedside table and opened a drawer, removing a small tube of lube and handcuffs and handing it to Dean. Dean looked at the tube and the cuffs in his hand, and then back at me, a question in his eyes. I merely smiled and shrugged before pulling Dean down for a soft kiss.

When we broke for air, Dean began to move down my body, kissing and gently nipping at the soft skin as he placed himself between my legs. Dean gave my big cock a quick lick, unable to resist the pre-cum that was beginning to gather there, before moving on to his destination but he stopped himself as he looked at my hairy thick and big cock

"Jesus Baby…how big are you?" I heard Dean ask

I smiled "11¾ long four inches thick. With big hairy balls." I replied

"Surprised you were able to fit in your boxers." Dean replied as I grinned then I drew my knees up in an attempt to give Dean better access, and was rewarded with the feeling of Dean's warm breath on my virgin hairy hole. Dean wasn't entirely satisfied by the position, so Dean reached over and took one of the pillows from the top of the bed, before gently lifting my hips and sliding the pillow underneath them and Damn it…I could tell that Dean was thinking about our height differences…well I'm well worth the climb

Satisfied he retook his position between my thighs, and began to kiss his way down my left thigh. As he got nearer to the crease of my thigh and hip, he began to lick and suck, and felt me really start to squirm. He had discovered this to be one of my most sensitive spots earlier, and he took pleasure in the moans that spilled from my lips in response to his teasing. By the time he had worked his way down the other leg, until we were both ready to move on.

I shivered in anticipation as I heard Dean opening the cap of the bottle of warming lube and massage oil it also made my whole body clench momentarily at the invasion I then grabbed Dean's hand and held it there so Dean moved to be on his knees to let him see my face

"It's okay…" I whispered as Dean smiled then I started moaning as I felt the lube warming up my hole as I moaned more while feeling Dean finger fuck me

"Dean…" I moaned low, Breathy with a thick amount of need

I felt Dean push forward then my eyes scrunched up and a soft cry left his lips as the head of Dean's cock penetrated inside making Dean freeze…unwilling to cause more pain to Sam. It was intense…like I was being torn in half…oh man…but I was handling it as I couldn't believe it…then the Pain started to fade as Dean was in and then the pleasure kicked up. A moment later I opened my eyes and looked at Dean nodding slightly and urging him to go on

Dean resumed pushing going more softly now until he was fully inside.

Dean closed his eyes reveling in the tight heat that was encompassing him. He never felt anything like it in his life. It was amazing and he forced himself to stay still as he held back his orgasm. He nearly came as he entered with the sensation of Sam's tight walls squeezing him but he managed to hold it. He needed this pause as much as Sam did. It gave them both a chance to adjust to the new feelings and sensations before they went any further.

I bit back a scream as I felt Dean enter me and every moment following made me feel like I was being torn in two. I never thought anything could hurt so much. I managed to swallow my cries not wanting to upset Dean but God I wanted to cry. I was so beyond relieved when Dean stopped as it allowed me time to breathe as I took deep calming breaths to steady myself before opening my eyes to see my boyfriend slash brother fighting for control.

Two minutes after the pain left me; I started to feel the fullness along with a throb beneath that I felt Dean's love and his pleasure and it left me wanting more but Dean refused to move until I let him know that I was ready

Dean felt my feet pushing him as he nodded

If Dean thought it was good before then now it's nirvana. My walls spasmed around him as he gently pulled out before pushing back in. He started off slowly, gently. He could clearly see his boyfriend in pain still but then I moaned as my pleasure increased Dean continued.

I shifted my legs so that they were around his waist.

"God, Dean…do that again." I begged holding him tighter and rocking against him increasing the pleasure as Dean lowered himself onto me allowing him to push harder and faster knowing without being told that it's what I wanted.

Our mouths were in battle as were our tongues in each others mouths. I soon found myself being stimulated and enjoying a delicious pressure.

I unconsciously clenched around Dean squeezing him more…It took two hours as Dean knew it

"Sam…I can't hold it…I can't…I'm gonna cum…Cum with me…now…now!" moaned Dean before he buried his cock deep into me ramming into my prostate as I felt Dean's cum shoot inside me I moaned loudly as I came at the same time. Dean pulled out of me then collapsed on top as we fell into a deep sleep

I woke up at seven in the morning and was momentarily disoriented as Dean moved in his arms and pulled him closer. Then my mind showed me the memories and it made me smile while holding onto Dean more.

We both wanted it again! it was just too fucking good…our blood was turning color natural and it felt as if we were totally going to go blind as our vision…faded into darkness as we both moaned and had a powerful orgasm that rocked both of our bodies and forced that moan to be loud…then we got back in bed and he continued to bounce on my cock as I was thrusting inside of him

Dean was so about to cum as he smiled and said "I'm calling you Sammy even when we're in public."

I grinned as I said "As long as I get your hot ass whenever one of us is horny and you already do." Then Dean moaned as I looked to see his cock shoot out ropes of cum as my mouth was open and most went in, most went on my chest and some landed in my hair and face then I moaned as I pulled myself up and held Dean as I came deep inside him…we both moaned at the intensity of this orgasm we were feeling…I groaned in sheer delight when we came out of it…I felt my cum inside him as he moaned then opened his eyes

The memories of what we did flooded our minds as we softly kissed each other then let our hands go over each others bodies, learning hot spots…and sensitive spots…Dean's were found with a moan again and Mine were found with a groan.

We continued riding it out then I went soft inside Dean but I was still inside him…

I just want this to be a bad dream…but I know it's not…it's completely real

When I become aware of it Dean's lying on my chest and my arm is underneath his back

"Marry me…PLEASE!" I pleaded as I see him move and look at me then he smiles: It wasn't his usual cocky smile or "I'm getting pussy" smile or "I just scored us a free motel room" Smile or "I'm getting annoyed Sam" smile…it was a warm genuine smile

Dean says one word and that word makes me so fucking happy that I'm shedding tears of joy…then I feel the hangover kicking into full force as Dean then changes position and holds me in his arms

"It's okay Sammy…Geez you look like you're enduring a Jagermeister hangover." Dean replied then he sees me raise up two fingers

"Oh god a Double! What were you thinking?" Dean asked

"(Tired, miserable and hopeless voice) How I only have a year left to try to save you like you saved me…I don't even think dad knows about what you did…If I can't get your ass out of this…then I'm going to be alone Dean." I whisper

"I try to Welch out of this…and you die instantly…"

I don't know what to say after hearing that

I sat up naked as I looked at Dean's sleeping form

I couldn't believe it…There had to be a way to bind our souls together…something Dean could drink or take to stay alive…

I then remembered as I grabbed my cell and made a call

"Missouri…yeah sorry about waking you up this late but I need advice…do you know any immortality spells or chants or things like that…(I could feel someone else listening in) It's for me…Dean keeps bitching that I'm gonna wind up dead…Tell me what…(I grin at that) All we have to do is die and we're born again and immortal? Well…the dead part already happened…Oh don't worry I took out the son of a bitch that did it…but Dean didn't realize it…so he's one as well? He'll be very happy to hear." I hung up at that then I grabbed the gun that I used to kill Jake and I held it in a way a murdering assassin would then Dean woke up as he heard the clip slam in then looked at me as I pulled the chute back

I then straddled him as I put on the silencer on

"Sam…what are you doing?" Dean asked

"(finishing putting the silencer on the gun) Remember the TV show…Highlander?" I asked as I saw Dean nod

"That's what we are…you'll wake up in about an hour." I replied as I fired it at Dean's Heart twice

The Demon at the crossroads found out and was PISSED at it…she couldn't take Dean's Life or Sam's…Immortals were something Demons couldn't touch…

An hour alter I pulled Dean into my arms as I kissed him and then I grabbed the two slugs and then tossed them into the trash and then pulled back as Dean opened his eyes and looked at me

"Sammy?" Dean asked as I nodded "Yeah…We're Immortal…all we needed was to die…I died due to Jake killing me and I killed you and now you're immortal." I replied

"So the only way we could die…"

"Is if someone chopped our head off." I replied

I saw Dean smile at that

"I told you I'd help you find a way." I replied then I tongue kissed him again as he moaned at that then I pulled back

"Hey!"

"I do believe you wanted to marry me Dean." I replied

"But the minister…"

"Just say there's no relation in us having the same last name…" I replied as Dean nodded

"Good…now…let's drive to Boston." I replied

"Why Boston?"

"So we can get married there…" I replied as Dean smiled


End file.
